Anything for Love
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: There are a few boys that are crushing on Cami and they would do anything just to have a shot of being her boyfriend. As for Cami she wonderd how she can use this info to her advantage. Who are thease boys and what are they willing to do to date the girl of their dreams? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Coop & Cami Ask the World anyway. Note: All the characters in this story is from the show. If you wish to know what they look like just go to the shows IMBD page.

* * *

Cami is a girl that boys just want and will do anything for her just to spend one minute of time with her. Guys keep on coming up to her asking if she is interested in dating and she gave the same response. Which was a no. However after hearing they will do anything her ears perked up. She soon smiled and wonders how she can use this to her advantage.

The first boy she decided to try this on was a boy named Sturt. She knew the only other person that will be in the house was her brother Cooper and he is always willing to help out. When Copper heard about this he wasn't really sure about what Cami asked him but decided to do it anyways. Once he had seen it was Sturt who knocked on the door he quickly let the boy in.

Sturt was shocked to see Coop in nothing but a bow tie. He was very confused on why he was like this. What also came next he wasn't expecting.

"You need to take all your clothes off before you see Cami."

"What?"

"She wants to know if you are willing to show your naked body to her." Coop grabs a box that's by the door. "You can put your clothes in here or you can leave. The choice is yours to make."

Sturt looked at the box and then the door. The young boy with the freckle by his nose wanted to have a chance with Cami but he wasn't sure if getting naked right away is the way for his chance with the girl of his dreams. As for Cami she was waiting in the basement to find out if Sturt will come down naked or will cooper telling her Sturt backed out.

Once she heard someone coming down the stairs she got ready for her answer. Cami smiled seeing a naked Sturt. Well he did still had his glasses on. She did see him without those once in awhile and thought he looked better without them, but he was still cute enough for Cami to invite over to see what he brings to the table.

Sturt's dick quickly grew seeing a naked Cami. This was better than his dreams. He soon something dripping out of her pussy. He thought Cami was turned on seeing him in all his glory. He slowly walked up to her as Coop took a seat.

"Will you be willing to go on your knees and eat me out?" Cami said.

Sturt looked at Cooper and back at Cami. "With Coop watching?"

"He's here for my protection just in case things get out of control."

Sturt sighed and went on his knees and began to lick Cami's pussy. The stuff in her pussy tasted interesting as he continued to eat her out as Cami moaned.

She pushed Sturt's head more into her pussy as Sturt continued to eat her out. Whatever the stuff he was tasting Sturt was liking it.

Thirty minutes earlier:

"Are you sure about this Cami?"

"Yes Coop. Even if it's not normal."

The two have been talking for fifteen minutes with Coop really not sure about this whole idea. It was one thing for seeing what these guys brings to the table but doing something like this, he was not yet sure on but he loves his sister and had made his choice on all of this.

"Well um ok. Hope you know what your asking is a lot."

"I do and thank you for doing this."

The brother and sister soon made out with their hands moving all over each other. They only broke their making out to remove their clothes. Once fully naked Coop broke the kiss and started to suck on one of his sisters breasts while one hand fondled her breasts as the other was rubbing Cami's pussy. Cami just moaned and soon grabbed hold of Cooper's dick.

It wasn't long until Coop was moaning from Cami jacking him off even if his moans where muffled from sucking on his sister's breasts. Not wanting to leave any marks Cooper moved on to the other breast as he continues to rub Cami's pussy and being jacked off. It wasn't long until Cami squirted onto the floor and Cooper's hand. They knew they have to wipe the mess up once done.

After Cami squieted she went on her knees and started to suck her first dick. She rather have her first time to be with Coop as she trusts him then some random boy that is coming over shortly. Coop now was moaning even more as she sucked away on his five inch dick. Cami felt good about herself making Cooper moan like that and she has heard him moan when he jacks off to porn.

Cooper was soon on edge and warned Cami but she just kept sucking away until Cooper shot his thick load into het mouth. Cami just swallowed away knowing she will be swallowing the stuff anyways from other boys. She wondered if all the boys be thick as she was swallowing his load. Cooper soon pulled his dick out and went on his knees. The two started making out once more. This time Cooper was tasting his own cum.

As well as Cami's succulent lips. Strangely he preferred the combined taste of his sister's lips and his load together, don't get him wrong his sister tasted great but he had grown fond of his spunk and her lips just brought that great taste to a higher level. Yes, that's right, Cooper was no stranger to the taste of his load. He had been sampling it for the last three months. He even took a few pics of his load coating his chest with his phone. Then wiping it off with his fingers to eat.

As he was making out with Cami his and started to rub her pussy causing her to moan as they made out. His fingers soon slipped inside and started to finger fuck her. Cami moaned even more and it wasn't long until she squirted again. Cami was soon on her back and Coop was looking at her pussy. He kissed his way down and once he got to her pussy he started to eat her out to the best of his abilities.

Coop was glad he was doing a good job as Cami just moaned and pushed his head into her pussy. He heard a trick and wondered if it worked. As he was doing this trick Cami moaned even more pushing his head even more into her pussy. It did not take long for Cami to squirt in Cooper's mouth. It was an odd taste to Cooper but he liked it.

After Cami stopped squirting the two made out. Unlike Cooper this was Cami's first time tasting herself. She did not know what to think. Her pussy juice wasn't the best thing she tasted or the worse. There were no words to describe it. Even Cooper can't really explain it but being watery.

Coop soon lind his dick at Cami's pussy and looked at her. "Are you sure about this? Its not too late to back down."

Cami took a deep breath and nodded her head "Yeah I am."

Coop took a deep breath. He can't believe he is losing his virginity to his sister and at the same time she is losing it to him. They both moaned as Coop's dick enterd Cami's pussy making them no longer virgins. Coop took it slow wanting to last as much as possble even though they really dont have much time to fuck around he still did it anayways since its their first time and all.

After a few thrusts and them moaning Coop picked up the pace. The moaning got louder and Cami's breasts to move a bit. Coop did not know why but he liked seeing his sister's breasts bouncing up and down. Cooper started to go even faster causing more moaning from them and Cami's breasts to bounce. It wasn't long until Cami squirted a third time of the day.

This just made Cooper go even faster and harder into Cami. He leaned over some more and the two began to make out to muffle the moans and to enhance the pleasure. Once Cami squirted again Coop was on edge and was too far gone to pull out. Only a few thrusts later he shot his load into Cami. After their breaths were back to normal Cami got up.

"Just one more thing" Cami took out a bow tie from a nearby box and showed it to him.

Present:

Soon Cami started to squirt into Sturt's mouth and onto his glasses. After the squirting stopped Sturt moved away from Cami's pussy and taken off his glasses. She smiled once he removed and smiled more when he licked up the pussy juice off of them. As he was putting them back on Cami stopped him.

"Leave them off you look cuter without them."

Sturt smiled, "You really think so?"

Cami nodded "I do. Come and sit in this chair.

Sturt soon did and Cami was on her knees and spread his legs. She looked at Coop and smiled at him before sliding her second dick into her moth of her young life. She bobbed up and down doing what she did with Cooper. Unlike Cooper Sturt's dick was odd in her mouth. She thought it was because Sturt was uncut, but she kept sucking anyaways.

She did not expect her second dick would be. She really did not mind it was just different is all. As for Sturt he moaned as Cami sucked him off. His eyes were closed and moaning while enjoying the feeling of his first blow job. The closest of a blow job would be him jacking off while taking a shower, but this was much better. If he had his eyes open he would see Coop slowly jacking off to the action.

He did not know why this was a turn on for him it just was. He did not want to shoot off a load just yet. He wanted to shoot it after Sturt leave. Speaking of shooting off a load, Sturt was close on edge. Normally he lasted longer than this but having a girl suck him was getting him closer to the edge. More so because the girl was Cami.

As he was on edge he thought the best thing to do is to warn her. In which he did, but Cami sucked away wanting to taste

if his cum would taste anything like Coop's. After a few more bobs she gotten her answer. It was slightly watery and yet sweet. Little more sweet then Coops spite her brother dose drink a lot of soda and eating candy.

The only person who eats and drinks more of that stuff was Oli. Which was the last thing on her mind. Cami did managed to swallow every drop and pulled his softening dick out of her mouth. She leaned in and started making out with the boy. The boy was in heaven as this was his first kiss. What was also his first was tasting his own cum. The kissing soon broke and Cami just smiled.

"How would you like to fuck me?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
